Je ne suis pas stupide !
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordélia médite sur sa relation avec Angel.


Je ne suis pas stupide!

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a..a.k)

**Auteur :**Daisy  
**Sommaire:** Cordélia médite sur sa relation avec Angel  
**Dénégations:** Tout dans l'univers d'Angel appartient à Joss Whedon

---------------------------

Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce qui se passe. J'admets que quand j'étais au lycée je ne me préoccupais que de qui me concernait, mais hey, qui ne le faisait pas? Mais c'était il y a longtemps, les gens changent. Alors oui, je sais ce qui se passe. J'ai vu la façon dont il me regarde, rôde autour de moi, je pense qu'il pense que je vais me tirer en vitesse le plus loin possible de lui. Ce qui, ironiquement, est exactement ce que je veux faire là maintenant. Et le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il m'a donné, ça n'était pas juste un cadeau de la part d'un ami. Comme tout le reste avec lui en ce moment, ça a une signification plus profonde.

La seule chose que je n'ai pas compris est quand tout cela a-t-il commencé. S'est-il réveillé un matin et a réalisé que sa vie commençait finalement à se mettre en place, il a un fils, une famille, des amis, se bat contre le mal et a décidé que tout cela était trop bon. S'est-il dit "Je sais ce qui va nous jeter dans le désarroi, je vais commencer à avoir des sentiments non-platoniques envers ma meilleure amie Cordélia, ouais ça devrait le faire, ça devrait foutre les choses en l'air proprement." Ca serait tellement son genre. Il allait me demander de sortir en rendez-vous quand nous sommes revenus du ballet. Je savais ce que tout ce bégayement et ces regards timides voulaient dire. Et je ne pouvais pas me tirer de cet hôtel assez vite. Si Groo ne s'était pas montré, je crois que j'aurais peut-être implosé. Groo. Le Seigneur me vienne en aide, que vais-je faire à propos de ça? J'ai un champion à l'autre bout de la ville probablement boudant dans le noir et un autre chantant à voix haute dans mon bain. Groo est doux et aimable et pas compliqué. Et je ne suis complètement plus attirée par lui.

Alors pourquoi ais-je couru dans ses bras quand Angel était sur le point de m'ouvrir son cœur? Bien hello jeunes gens, comme si ça n'était pas si complètement évident, j'étais terrifiée! Que diable êtes-vous sensés faire quand votre meilleur ami craque pour vous? Des suggestions? Ouais, je ne pensais pas non plus. Donc je suppose que la question à un million de dollar est qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour lui? Bien, c'est un imbécile, assez radin quand ça concerne l'argent, fou, d'humeur encore plus changeante que moi quand c'est ma mauvaise période, il est magnifique, aimable, drôle, sage, brave. Mon champion. Naturellement je l'aime, il est mon meilleur ami, et naturellement je le trouve attirant, l'homme est très bien. Mais suis-je amoureuse de lui? Oh Seigneur je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Tout commençait à avoir du sens, nous étions tous heureux. Je sais, je sais, je suis en plein démenti. Répression et démenti, une fille deux meilleurs amis. Cependant je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas juste le laisser là commencer un boudermathon. Je me demande si Connor va bien. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, Angel est peut-être enclin aux humeurs noires mais il est un merveilleux père. Et Connor est un merveilleux bébé. C'est une famille fin prête. Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'effraie. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas être simples? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale? Est-ce que je voudrais vraiment une vie normale? Ah! Ma tête me fait mal. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel ne répond pas à son téléphone? J'essaye de le joindre depuis les dix dernières minutes, il ne décroche pas. Est-ce qu'il m'ignore ou a-t-il encore simplement perdu son téléphone au sous-sol? Décroche, décroche, décroche, décroche, décroche. Il ne décroche pas. Bon sang. Nous avons besoin de parler. Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça. Je vais là-bas. Ca me rend folle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais dire et je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va se dérouler, mais je sais que je ne peux pas ignorer cela plus longtemps. Mon premier instinct a été de courir et me cacher mais ça n'a pas vraiment accompli grand chose. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller voir un film ou quelque chose d'autre. Ca ne serait pas trop bizarre n'est-ce pas? Bien, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.


End file.
